late night conversation
by illustrations
Summary: Kuroko menunggui Kagami tengah malam di lapangan basket karena ada tujuan tertentu. —percakapan kedua: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, at basketball court. [2/7]
1. AkashiFurihata

late night conversation © illustrations  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi

—percakapan pertama: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki  
in the car

.

.

.

"Kouki."

"Y-ya, Akashi-_san_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Akashi."

Tangannya gemetaran, wajahnya dipalingkan ke arah lain, duduk di kursi penumpang dengan tidak bisa diam. Gunting disodorkan dan seketika tremornya berhenti.

"Lalu aku harus panggil Akashi-_san_ apa…"

"Seijuurou."

"Tidak b-bisa, nanti aku—" —nanti aku disodor gunting. _Ngek_.

"Seijuurou."

Furihata masih diam dengan sepasang mata cokelat seperti kucing yang menerawang langit malam lewat jendela. Dengan penuh keberanian dia melirik ke arah Akashi sebentar, tapi _dipelototi_ begitu, Furihata langsung menengok ke jalanan ramai milik Tokyo yang selalu padat, pada malam hari sekalipun.

Akashi menyetir dengan satu tangan kanan dan satu tangan kiri memegang gunting. Entah apa fungsi gunting itu sebenarnya, _tidak ada yang tahu_.

"Kouki."

"Ya…?"

"Coba sebut, Seijuurou."

"Err—"

Mobil berhenti sebentar karena lampu merah mengganggu perjalanan. Furihata memandang takut-takut pada Akashi yang memandang jalanan depan. "—memangnya kalau aku panggil Akashi-_san_ kenapa—"

"Kouki, jangan membantahku."

"Iya tapi Akashi-_san_ aku merasa tidak enak kalau harus memanggilmu, Se-Sei—"

"Nah, iya, panggil itu saja."

"Iya, aku akan selalu memanggil dengan Akashi-_san_, kok."

"Bukan."

Beberapa detik kemudian mobil melaju dengan cara menyetir Akashi yang santai, masih dengan memakai satu tangan. Furihata menggeser tempat duduknya semakin lama semakin dempet ke pintu mobil tatkala gunting semakin dekat.

"Lalu apa?"

"Sei."

"S-Sei?"

"Sei."

"Baik, Sei."

"Bagus."

Malam itu Akashi mengantarkan Furihata pulang ke rumahnya sehabis makan malam berdua, dengan kebanyakan obrolan dilakukan Furihata sambil bergetar atau menengok ke arah lain. Saat mereka sampai, Furihata tersenyum malu-malu mau sambil menatap ke mata hetekrom milik Akashi.

"_Arigatou_, Aka—S-Sei."

"Harus dibiasakan."

"Baik."

Furihata tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Akashi. Ada sedikit semburat merah di sana. Sedikit.

.

.

.

a/n: plot akan berubah seiring perubahan karakter dan latar tempat. tapi konsepnya tetap sama, percakapan pada malam hari.


	2. KagamiKuroko

late night conversation © illustrations  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi

—percakapan kedua: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya  
at basketball court

.

.

.

Yang dilihat Kagami adalah lapangan basket, ring basket, bola basket, sepatu basket miliknya sendiri, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan basket. Malam ini, dia sedang berlatih di lapangan basket dekat rumahnya, sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani.

Itu menurut pemikiran Kagami

Nyatanya Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berdiri di sampingnya tepat saat Kagami ingin mendribble bola.

"Whoaaa!"

Kagami langsung tersungkur, bola basketnya menggelinding ke samping, dan Kuroko, dengan tangan kiri yang tidak menggenggam apa-apa (tangan kanannya sedang memegang segelas _vanilla milkshake_) segera mengambil bola tersebut. "Sedang latihan, Kagami-kun?"

"Yang benar saja!" Kagami mengumpat lalu berdiri dengan cepat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada di sini, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menaikkan _cup_ _vanilla milkshake_ yang sedang dia pegang di tangan kanan untuk memperjelas penglihatan Kagami. "Beli minum."

"Hah." Kagami segera mendekati Kuroko untuk mengambil bola basket yang terbuang tadi. "Kenapa beli minum tengah malam begini?"

"Kenapa main basket tengah malam begini?"

Alis bercabang milik Kagami Taiga langsung tertaut mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. "Aku menanyaimu, tahu!"

"Kagami-kun, pulang yuk."

"Heh?"

Muka datar milik Kuroko terpampang jelas ketika dia meminum _vanilla milkshake_ lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "angin malam tidak baik, Kagami-kun."

"Katakan untuk dirimu sendiri." Kagami mendribble bola, kali ini lebih santai, seraya men_dunk_ bola tersebut dengan kuat. "Kemarin kan kau sakit flu," ujar Kagami.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko kali ini berdiri tepat di depan wajah Kagami. Kagami harus menunduk sedikit karena Kuroko memang lebih pendek darinya. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Pulang."

Kagami menepuk kepala Kuroko. "Kau pulang duluan, sana."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Kita harus pulang bersama."

Pemuda berambut merah bergradasi hitam itu ngotot, masih tidak mau pulang bersama Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Kenapa harus pulang bersama?"

"Soalnya sekarang sudah jam dua belas malam lewat."

"Terus?"

"Berarti hari ini hari jadi kita yang tiga bulan. Ayo kita rayakan bersama-sama, Kagami-kun."

.

.

.

a/n: plot akan berubah seiring perubahan karakter dan latar tempat. tapi konsepnya tetap sama, percakapan pada malam hari. terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan memberi _feedback_!


End file.
